Las reflexiones de Pooh
by djisi
Summary: Cuando un corazón late por otro, no hay barrera que los separe... One-shot.


Hola!! Les dejo mi primer one-shot con la inocencia de Winnie! y los personajes no son mios son de... el que creó a este tierno osito.

* * *

Reflexiones de Pooh.

En el bosque de los cien acres, en una casita con kilos de miel, vivía el pequeño Pooh.

Él salía a reflexionar al jardín bajo la luna, ya que no sabía escribir y necesitaba liberarse de los sentimientos que oprimían su corazón.

-¿Cuándo llegará el día en que pueda encontrar mi alma gemela? – se preguntaba mirando a la luna buscando respuesta, pero esta no llegaba.

Leonas, gallinas, canguros, pajaritas, había conocido a cada niña del bosque, sin encontrar a ninguna que llenara su corazón, hasta que un día, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rito, conoció a una linda osita.

-Hola, soy Winnie… ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Winnie acercándose a la osita con su conocida ternura.

-Hola, soy Amanda, ¡un gusto conocerte! – dijo ella, que vestía un vestido rojo con una pequeña cinta sobre la oreja.

-No te había visto nunca… ¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó él un poco sorprendido.

-He viajado bastante y llegué hoy en la mañana.

-Oh, veo… - dijo Pooh y siguieron conversando el resto de la noche.

Pooh, al llegar a su casa, siguió reflexionando.

-Estrellitas, gracias por este regalo… ¡Amanda es tan dulce, ahora es mi mejor amiga! – dijo Pooh entusiasmado.

Él contempló las estrellas, sonriente, el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente, Pooh despertó en el jardín y se fue a jugar con Amanda, ya que era su último día en el país.

-¡Pooh, llegaste! – dijo Amanda corriendo a sus brazos.

-Sí – dijo Pooh abrazándola tiernamente.

-Tengo un regalo para ti – dijo ella.

Pooh la miró fijamente por unos segundos. Ella se quitó una llave que llevaba colgada en el cuello.

-Esta llave representa muchas cosas. Es la llave de mi diario, de mis secretos, de mi corazón… de mi vida… y quiero que se tuya para que me recuerdes cuando esté fuera.

-Gracias – dijo Pooh con lágrimas en los ojos y le preguntó con un hilo de voz - ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

-No lo se… pero será más de un año – dijo ella comenzando a llorar.

-Te extrañaré mucho Amanda y te esperaré aquí, es una promesa – dijo mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Yo también te extrañaré mucho Pooh – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

Pooh le dio un collar con su foto para que ella también pudiera recordarlo.

Conversaron el resto del día y Pooh la acompañó al aeropuerto.

-Llámame cuando puedas – le dijo Amanda entregándole su numero de celular.

-Ok – Pooh se quedó mirando el piso por unos segundos y luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Amanda se sonrojó levemente y, tomando su maleta, se fue, ya que el avión partiría pronto.

Después de ese momento, 3 años pasaron. Pooh recordaba a Amanda. La llamaba para sus cumpleaños, cuando se sentía triste y ella lo llamaba también.

-¿Pooh? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Amanda un día por teléfono.

-Sí, soy yo… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Pooh.

-¡Mañana volveré al bosque de los cien acres! – dijo emocionada.

Pooh se quedo en silencio.

-Pooh, ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Amanda algo confundida.

-Es que… estuve esperando que dijeras eso… hace mucho tiempo – dijo Pooh comenzando a llorar.

Amanda comenzó a llorar junto a él.

-¿A que hora llegaras? – preguntó él un poco ansioso.

-A las 7 de la tarde – dijo ella.

-Ok, nos vemos allá.

Pooh estaba emocionado, no la había visto desde que se conocieron, cuando tenían 11 años.

En el aeropuerto, Pooh fue con un ramo de rosas y un peluche para ella, este momento debía ser único.

-¡¡¡AMANDA!!! ¡Amanda por aquí! – dijo Pooh cuando la vio bajar del avión.

-¡¡¡POOH!!! – dijo ella corriendo a sus brazos.

-¡Te extrañe demasiado! – dijo él, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¡Y yo a ti! – dijo ella con lágrimas de felicidad.

Pooh la invitó a tomar un té con miel.

Amanda le contó sobre sus viajes por diferentes bosques y selvas de Europa.

Pooh estaba algo nervioso y Amanda lo miró por unos segundos sin decir nada.

-Pooh… ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó ella un poco preocupada.

-Es solo que… me estuve preparando para este día por 3 años y ahora que te veo aquí más grande… me cuesta hablarte, siento maripositas en el estómago y tengo un nudo en la garganta – dijo él un poco nervioso mientras Amanda se sonrojaba un poco.

-Pooh… eso es… amor – dijo ella tomándole la mano.

Pooh se sonrojó y miró el piso.

-Yo… siento lo mismo por ti desde el día en que te conocí…por ese motivo regresé antes, por eso te regalé mi llave… eres el dueño de mis sentimientos, ¡Te amo Pooh! – terminó de decir Amanda.

-¡Y yo a ti! – dijo Pooh.

Desde ese día, sellaron su hermoso destino con un beso.

Fin.

* * *

Espero que este one-shot les aya tocado el corazón como pasó conmigo cuando lo escribí. dejen reviews!!

Gracias a los que leen!


End file.
